Perhaps
by Trojan Virus
Summary: Gray remembered that fateful day vividly. Too vividly for his liking. One-shot.


**Perhaps**

By Trojan Virus

Dear all, this is the first romance fan fiction I have ever done, so please excuse any errors that you might spot. Thank you.

Also, the dates are completely made up. They are only there to tell you the date (Duh.) and to make the story less confusing.

X981-January 8th

It was a beautiful night. The full moon, that hung seemingly motionless in the almost black sky, shone brightly. Its luminous, gray-ish colour sharply contrasted the dark colour of the night sky.

Beautiful, was indeed the right word to describe it.

But not for a certain ice mage who sat under a large tree, who brooded silently and was completely oblivious to the scenery around him. Gray sighed. He knew that his friends were certainly searching for him now, as he had been avoiding the guild for a few days, but he didn't care.

After all, as much as they would search, they would never think about looking for him here, on top of a particular mountain that overlooked the town of Magnolia. No, he didn't care that his nakama were worried. He just needed to be alone.

Because that day, was the first death anniversary of Erza Scarlet.

Gray remembered the day vividly. Too vividly for his liking.

X980-January 6th

It was going to be a tough mission for just four people and one cat. Even though the four people consisted of Lucy, a very powerful celestial spirit mage, the legendary Titania, Salamander and a skilled ice mage. Heck, they were practically the strongest team in Fairy Tail.

_Buuuuut…_

It was a mission that was nearly as hard as an S-Class one. So it was understandable that these four people would have some trouble completing it.

Everything was going relatively well though, and the Fairy Tail team had just started to lower their guard.

Big mistake.

X980-January 8th

By now, the Fairy Tail team was halfway through their supposedly difficult mission. It hadn't been very difficult, and all the fighting they had done was against a lame group of thugs that even Lucy was able to handle without using her keys.

"This is so boooooring…" Whined Natsu.

A single glare from Erza shut him up for good though, which was a great thing, because Gray knew that if he heard one more complaint, he would probably explode. The team was walking to their final destination, and the weather was bitterly cold, as they were high up a mountain. Obviously it had no effect on Natsu, Gray or Erza, but as usual, Lucy was hiding in Horologium shivering.

"Lucy, I must go now." Horologium said, and just like what happened in a few episodes, the celestial mage yelled something about contract extension, but it was too late, as the spirit had already left.

Suddenly, Erza tensed.

"What is it, Erza-san?" Asked Gray, as the requip mage had stopped in her tracks, and looked slightly worried.

"NATSU, GRAB LUCY AND GET OUT OF HERE!"

Natsu cocked is head in confusion. Then, his eyes widened as he sniffed out something unfamiliar-and deadly. He swung Lucy over his shoulder-being surprisingly obedient-and took off. Gray knew that that sign was bad news. It meant Natsu was scared. And Natsu hardly ever got frightened, except when the opponents are truly terrifying.

Gray braced himself for something that would shock him, when he heard a loud, commanding voice.

"GO NOW!" Erza yelled,

He refused.

"I WILL NOT ABANDON MY NAKAMA IN TIMES OF NEED!" Gray screamed back.

Titania sighed. "My apologies. I have no other choice."

And with an almighty blow, she knocked Gray unconscious, before picking him up and setting him down, somewhere out of sight. So, Gray didn't witness the fight.

He didn't see the magnificent Titania, charging out to battle wearing her Purgatory Armour. He didn't see the huge shadowy figure of the monster, and all its minions. He didn't see the human, who sat upon the monster, watching the battle with shining eyes, occasionally laughing a mirthless laugh.

He didn't see Erza Scarlet fighting an entire army of monsters-by herself.

And how she fought. Swinging her sword, taking out tens of them at a time. But they just kept coming. And coming. And coming. The S-Class wizard didn't care. She just kept requipping, fighting with all her might, ignoring her wounds, ignoring the fact that she could die.

Erza threw herself at the last one-the largest one-kicking, slashing, slamming, pounding and dodging all of its attacks. In an impossibly short time, Titania had slayed it, and she dropped to the ground, panting, gasping for air, all her magic had run out. The adrenaline had worn off, and she was now feeling the pain of all the damage she had sustained.

The woman that was previously mentioned silently walked up to the tired out Erza.

"Very impressive, as expected of you, Titania," She spat, "but now, it is time for you to DIE!"

And the treacherous human drew her sword-and plunged it into the helpless requip mage's heart.

Erza closed her eyes at the exact same time, and stabbed the human

Gray chose that exact moment to regain consciousness. He shook his head, a little disorientated, and recalling the incidents that had happened, he immediately stood up.

To see Erza stabbing a human, and getting impaled by a sword at the same moment.

The other woman was dead even before her body hit the ground. Erza dropped to her knees, clutching the stab wound, desparately trying to stem the blood flow. But even she herself knew, that she was as good as dead already.

Gray rushed to her side.

"Erza! ERZA!"

The ice mage gently placed Erza's head in his lap.

"Erza…Erza!"

The scarlet haired mage opened her eyes, and Gray heaved a sigh of relief. Erza Scarlet looked at the ice mage directly in the eyes.

"Gray, I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?"

She took his face in her hands. And smiled.

"Tell Fairy Tail that I'll never forget them. Ever. And…"

"And?"

"I-I've always loved you. And I always will. Do me a favour, and after all this, live for the both of us. Smile more. Okay?"

And with that, Erza Scarlet kissed him slowly,

Before her hands went slack, and all the life faded out of her. She had passed on. And Gray would never see her again…

He gasped and tears slid down his cheeks, dripping onto the empty, expressionless face of Erza. Weeping, the ice mage picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"And I've always loved you…" He whispered softly.

X980-January 9th

Gray, carrying Erza, walked into the guild. At once, the guild went into chaos, as the both of them had been missing for a few days. Master jogged up to Gray, and asked worriedly, looking at Erza's face and how pale it was.

"Gray, what happened?"

The ice mage clenched his teeth.

"Erza…Is dead."

X981-January 8th

Gray cried. The memory was incredibly painfully to recall. It brought back a year's amount of pain, sorrow, and sadness.

He wanted to forget that day. He wanted to resurrect Erza. Heck, he even contemplated suicide once. But Erza wanted him to live on, and so that's exactly what he would do. He would carry on her legacy, the legacy of the legendary Titania. Gray would certainly never forget her. The smile on her face before she died, the times they had spent together.

And he knew what he had to do. She had already told him. Smiling up at the night sky, amidst all his tears, he knew he would live. Live a long life for the both of them.

And perhaps-just perhaps-he might see Erza again one day.

The End

I hope you have enjoyed this, so please feel free to read and review. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Oh, and all rights to Hiro Mashima

Thank You.

Trojan


End file.
